<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ap psychology by dontgotothenetherworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739276">ap psychology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld'>dontgotothenetherworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader has questionable study habits as she prepares for her ap psychology exam. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request form anon on jun. 5, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Deetz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ap psychology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous asked:  Can I request readers putting all her studying off till the week before AP exams and she starts studying an unhealthy amount, like sometimes forgetting to eat all day because of it and even made herself sick from stress over it but reader refuses to complain because she did it to herself and Lydia’s just there helping her review and making sure she takes time to care for herself ect? Bonus if Reader thinks she did bad and Lydia assuring her she did fine and has an ‘i told you don’t moment? </p><p>anonymous asked: Totally didn’t request that bc that’s my situation-</p><p>for some reason when i tried to queue this w/ the original ask, tumblr wanted to put the cut in the ask and i couldn’t delete it</p><p>this is out of date now, but i was uninspired to write for a hella long time sorry. also! i’m going to draw from my experiences w/ ap this year, and the only ap exam i had to take was psych, so that’s also going to be the case for reader :)</p><p>also, i feel like my lydia is a bit out of character? idk it’ll probably take a while to get back to the way i used to write her.</p><p>1303 words</p><p>cw: femreader. food</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you cursed under your breath. months ago, months! you told yourself you would start studying for your ap exam. you only had the one exam to study for, so you told yourself that if you just did a little bit everyday, you would be fine.<br/>but here you were, about three days until your ap psychology exam, and you hadn’t studied any of it. you had hardly even watched the videos your teacher had posted as the digital learning content. but to be fair, the stuff he was talking about in them were the last unit or two of psych, and you wouldn’t have to worry about them, because you weren’t going to be tested on them.<br/>you groaned and dragged your feet downstairs, to where you hid your backpack. the friday weeks ago, when your school told everyone that classes would go digital for a few weeks because of the coronavirus, your teacher had come prepared. he gave everyone that showed up to class, which, granted, wasn’t that many but still- a huge packet covering everything that you had studied this year. it was some forty pages long.<br/>okay, it was, like, thirty five because you crossed out the pages about personality and disorders. which was a shame, because those are the units that everyone takes psychology to learn about. no one goes, “oh boy, i can’t wait to learn about how to test if a baby has depth perception!” or “i can’t wait to learn about all the different types of visual illusions!” but whatever.<br/>you flipped to page thirty five, to see how many questions you were in for. just over 250, except that’s counting all the charts as individual questions. yeah, that makes sense. one and a half pages of listing what researchers discovered what is equivalent to answering which cortex of the brain processes visual stimuli.<br/>wait a minute. lydia was also taking psych. studying sucks, but if you could do it with your girlfriend, that’d be so much less painful.<br/>you texted her, “hey lyds, have u finished the psych packet yet?”<br/>”yea i finished it yesterday, why?” she texted back almost immediately.<br/>shit. looks like you’ll have to suffer through this alone. “nvm”<br/>you looked at the time, 1:46. damn, already? it felt like you had only just woken up. you made yourself a coffee, and set up shop on the desk you have never used in your bedroom, with laptop open beside you. you planned on googling everything, rather than going through your notes, mostly because you forgot where you put them, but this would still take ages.<br/>an hour passed, and you felt like you were dying on the inside. if you had to answer one more question about behavioral psych, you were going to scream. behavioral psych is by far the worst part of psychology! watson and skinner be damned! people are people not some computer code! people have feelings! you can’t just ignore them! and the feeling you were feeling right now was not a good one!<br/>you wanted to stop, but you weren’t sure if you stopped now if you’d be able to finish the packet. so you kept on going.<br/>you went another five hours, taking five minute tik tok breaks every hour to keep you sane. you looked at the clock, and realized you hadn’t eaten anything today. you grabbed a box of cheez-its and made your way back upstairs, and went back to work. this time, you ate a cheez-it every time you finished a question, or you filled out a row in a chart.<br/>you didn’t know when you fell asleep, but you woke up in the morning with about half the packet filled out. considering the exam was in one day, and four-ish hours, you thought that was good.<br/>as you made your morning coffee, you checked the messages lydia had sent you. “are you doing okay? normally we talk a lot but…” “wait, are you working on the study guide?” “y/n! please take breaks! remember! you need food!” “and water!”<br/>you sent back, “if i eat my cheez-its, and i drink my coffee while i study, then i don’t have to take breaks.”<br/>you went back to your desk, and plugged your phone in across the room so you wouldn’t be distracted. but also because you forgot to charge it before you passed out, so it was at three percent, because apparently you had kept it open to tik tok all night, and the video just kept looping. oops.<br/>for a while, the studying seemed easier. you felt like you had less to do, and you didn’t need to worry about getting it done in time, because you had more than enough of it. but because you didn’t need to rush, you became more productive.<br/>you finished the second half of the packet by six that evening. you do admit, you got a bit lazy in the last few pages, but it was done!<br/>shit. studying isn’t just writing stuff down, you have to read it over, right? you don’t really study that much.<br/>but you decided to take an hour or two’s break for… breakfast? dinner? maybe even lunch? whatever, leftover pizza, because you had just only now just realized the intense rumbling in your stomach.<br/>you checked your phone for the first time in hours. you were actually kind of proud of yourself. you usually were on your phone every waking hour, which was probably a problem, but you had shown enormous restraint… by spending every waking hour staring at your laptop. it’s all about choosing your battles.<br/>you quickly dismissed some twitter notifications before tapping on a new message from lydia. “babe, i’m getting really worried about you, please call me when you see this.” you furrowed your brows. worried? about you? why?<br/>you called lydia, and she picked up nearly immediately.<br/>”y/n!” she gasped with relief, “don’t do that to me again!”<br/>you felt stupid for wondering what she was talking about, but you kind of needed to know, “what do you mean?”<br/>”you’ve been offline for hours, and i couldn’t get to you! and then when i heard what you were eating, that got me worried. have you eaten today?”<br/>”three slices of pizza right now.” you swallowed a bite.<br/>”is that your first meal today?”<br/>”unless you count coffee, yeah. i’ll do better tomorrow, i promise. speaking of tomorrow, we’ve got the psych exam, and i need to keep studying. i’ll call after the exam, so like three?”<br/>”y/n.”<br/>”yeah?”<br/>”you do realize this exam is online, right? and at home?”<br/>”uh, yeah.” you swallowed.<br/>”and you have both a laptop and a phone?”<br/>”lydia, what are you saying?” cheating. she was definitely talking about cheating.<br/>”i’m saying, that you don’t really need to know the definitions, because our dear old pal google can be there to help you out with those. and you’re smart, so i assume you know the concepts.”<br/>”you think very highly, of me, my dear.” you took another bite of pizza. “so, what you’re saying is, i wasted two days studying?”<br/>”yes, that is exactly what i’m saying.”<br/>”shit. wait, why were you studying?”<br/>”ugh, because i am nowhere near as good as you at being able to understand things.”<br/>”you know, definitions explain the concept too.”<br/>”what are you saying?” asked lydia.<br/>”i think we’ve both wasted a lot of time studying when we didn’t need to.”<br/>”fuck.” lydia breathed.<br/>”yeah, we’re both idiots. do you wanna watch something on netflix? you haven’t finished parks and rec yet, right?”<br/>”no, i just finished an episode before you called me.”<br/>”which one?”<br/>”season four, episode seven.”<br/>”wait, is the next episode smallest park? we need to watch that, like, now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>